The invention concerns a process for producing a core wire for welding electrodes based on iron, nickel, cobalt, copper and/or aluminum. The invention also concerns such an electrode core wire.
The use of solid and filler wires which are available on the market as core wires for the production of welding electrodes gives rise to problems in regard to the rise in temperature of the electrode in the welding operation, which in many cases becomes red-hot. In the case of electrodes which are produced from filler wire, deficiencies occur due to the thin sheathing, while in addition in this case also a substantial increase in temperature and destabilization of the arc in the welding operation is to be noted.
If electrodes involving a complex alloy composition are to be produced, non-standardized core wires are very rarely to be found on the market, with the consequence that it is scarcely possible to obtain them, in particular when small delivery amounts are involved.
As a reduction in manufacturing costs would be a major market advantage when producing core wire products, the inventor set himself the task of improving the a process from a cost and quality standpoint.